Our goal is to apply the affinity of eIF4E to the 5' cap structure of mRNA to the purification of Full-Length mRNA, 5' enriched mRNA, and cDNA mRNA first strand products. This technology help fill the current full-length sequence gaps in cDNA databases. The cDNA library construction will preserve the full-length nature of the full-length mRNA.